A Past life (Rewrite)
by Venom shock
Summary: Faeryn is a normal girl living in the town of Endor. Life is wonderful for her as she is loved by all who meet her. But one day the town is over taken by a grey fog. What could this mean for Faeryn and her best friend Malloren? (This is a rewrite of my story, somethings are different but it should be the same) update once a month


**Authors note: hi guys sorry I'm rewriting the story, but it has come to my attention that when I uploaded befor part of the story was missing. So I am taking this as a chance to improve my writing as well as to post the missing parts. Thank you all for understanding! As always please comment and review! **

"Princess you must hurry! We haven't much time!" A young girl yelled, as she stood by a mirror at the end of a large dark hallway. The sounds of a wedding march playing in the distance and the following yells of surprise, notified her that they were running out of time.

Soon a young woman came running through the abyss dressed in an elegant white dress adorned in roses.

"Adriana, please you must come with me! It's not safe for you to stay here!" The woman pleaded. She stopped when she heard the doors open, before she could react she was pushed into the mirror and everything went black.

Many years later

In the poor town of Endor, a man walked through the dirts roads walking past the run down buildings with only one thing in mind. In a small shack at the edge of town shouts and screams could be heard, he followed the sound and arrived to his destination. He walked up to the door and gently knocked. Soon a poor man in rags answered the door and welcomed him in.

"Doctor! Thank goodness you've arrived! Please help her she's in so much pain!" The poor man pleaded.

The doctor simply lifted his hand a began to work. Hours later the yells ceased and a tiny cry soon sounded. The doctor handed the baby to its mother with a smile.

"It's a girl."

The mother grabbed the tiny child and cried in happiness as she examined her daughter. She had curly red hair as bright as the sun and green eyes that reflected the beauty of life in them.

She looked up to thank her doctor but saw he was nowhere in sight. Thinking he had other patients to attend to she called in her husband.

Her husband walked into the room with tears of pure joy as he looked at his daughter. The child had no traits of his or her mothers, who both had brown hair and brown eyes. Once his wife hanDed her to him he saw hope in his precious child's eyes.

"Her name is Faeryn, it means fairy's luck," his wife said looking up at him. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," he softly said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

As the family joined in an embrace the hadn't noticed the doctor standing by the door.

"If only they knew how perfect of a name it would be for the child" with that he disappeared once again.

As years went by Faeryn grew into a beautiful young woman, she was loved by all and the towns people just adored her exotic red hair. It was a very uncommon color to have, so many people saw her as their town's beacon of hope and luck.

The people believe that the day she was born there town was blessed, as soon after she was born the buildings and roads were repaired, the town businesses were beginning boom again, and a new school was built so the towns children could learn and play.

Faeryn now fifteen, happily walked to school, greeting everyone she saw.

"Good morning Faeryn!" An old woman yelled from her window.

"Good morning Mary, how are you today?"

"I'm just wonderful child, a bit tired from cleaning and cooking all day, but wonderful nonetheless!"

" That's great Mary! I'll come help you later! Bye have a nice day!"

Faeryn skipped the rest of the way to school. The building was at the edge of town, it was a newer building,with a beautiful garden in front. When she arrived she only had one person on her mind, her best friend Malloren.

Malloren is a short girl with black hair that resembled the night, her eyes were an icy blue, and her face decorated with freckles.

She and Faeryn had been friends since they could remember. With how close they are it is surprising to see that they are the opposites of each other. Faeryn was more hyper and excited about everything, while Malloren was more calm and reserved.

Once she spotted her standing by the fence Faeryn quickly ran up to her and attuned with a hug.

"Oh I've missed you so much Mal!"

"Calm down Fae! It's only been a few months!" Malloren laughed as she returned the hug.

"I know, but it's been so long since we were able to hang out! You were gone all summer."

A loud ringing sounded throughout the school indicating that school would be starting. The students then began to line up single file waiting for their teacher. Soon one by one the teachers filed out of the school and lined up with their classes. Once all the teachers joined there students a woman dressed in a forest green pant suit walked to the middle of the yard. She had raven black hair and wore bright red lipstick. She began to pace back and forth as she examined the students.

"Welcome back my dear students! Ima your new headmistress Felicity Danae, please refer to me as Ms. Danae. Now, let's start this year off good." The woman in green stated cheerfully. "Please wait till your teacher has instructed you to enter the school." With that Ms Danae stepped to the side as the student marched into class.

Faeryn was waiting patiently in line when she felt something ominous, as if she was being watched. She looked up and saw Ms. Danae quickly look away. She couldn't explain why but Ms. Danae gave her a feeling of dread as if something horrible was about to happen. Before she noticed her line had begun to move as she marched into class.

School was like normal, six hours of learning with a break for lunch. But today it was strange it was as if a dark cloud had enveloped the whole school. As the day went on Faeryn noticed that the bright colors of the school had somehow turned into grey shadows. She then noticed that no one else seemed to pay any heed.

"Am I imagining things?" Faeryn thought to herself.

Even the students seemed to be affected by it, instead of laughing and talking they all sat silently at their desks, quietly taking notes.

Soon the bell to leave rang and the students marched single file out of the school.

Faeryn decided to wait for Malloren by the school gates. "Hopefully Malloren is ok, what could have caused the usually crazy students to calm down and act like zombies?" She thought to herself as she recalled the strange day. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Faeryn! Over here!" Malloren waved at her as she ran up."What's wrong Fae? You seem out of it today." She asked.

"I don't know, I just had a weird day at school, that's all."

"Oh that's odd, school went by like normal for me. The only surprise is that Ms. Danae decided to teach my class today."

"Speaking of Ms. Danae, what do you think of the new headmistress?"

"I think she's nice, a whole lot nicer than Mrs. Dekam!"

Faeryn looked at Malloren like she was crazy. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Ms. Danae? Because I think she was kinda creepy. She to peppy and cheery it's scary!"

"Don't be rude Faeryn, like I said at least she's not like Mrs. Dekam."

"True, true, I never understood why that woman worked as a headmistress. She despises children! 'I just don't understand why people have children! Children are useless,they don't wish to learn and blah blah blah'. Ha ha ha that woman sure was evil. I wonder why she even kept this job for so long!" Fae laughed

The two continued to laugh and joke as they began to walk home. They followed the dirt road back into town until Faeryn felt the same ominous feeling she felt before.

Confused Malloren stopped and asked "what's wrong?" Her question was answered when she looked up and saw a dark eerie cloud form above the town. They bolted towards the town in worry, but when they arrived they couldn't see a single person in sight!

"W-what's going on? Where is everyone!" Faeryn yelled in fear.

Soon ghostly orbs flew out of the cloud and began to cycle through the town, as if they were looking for something.

"What are those things!" Malloren exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Faeryn answered.

The orbs continued to cycle the town going through the streets as if in search of something important. The girls ran for cover in the nearest building they saw, a bakery. They ran in and saw that it was empty.

"What the heck is happening! Where is everyone!" Malloren began to cry.

"Ssh! Malloren now isn't the time to cry! We need to hide. What if those things see us!"

Suddenly a glowing white orb burst through the doors. The girls quickly hid themselves behind the bakery counter, silently praying that it would soon end. The orb made its way through the bakery and soon found itself in front of the girls hiding place.

The girls screamed as vines suddenly began to wrap themselves around them pulling them towards the orb till the last vine wrapped around their eyes. The last thing they saw was the bakery ceiling of mirrors, reflecting their own fear, and every went black.

In the dark abyss soft voices could be heard. "Are you sure it's them?" What sounded like a woman asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it! Now you must leave before you wake them." A deep male voice replied as they hastened the other out.

Having been woken up by the strange voices Faeryn's eyes fluttered open. She was in a strange room that seem to be made of plants?

"Where am I" she groggily asked. Searching for the source of the voice, her vision blurred.

"Welcome back princess! We've long awaited your return. Please rest as I Notify the Queen" the blurred figure said.

Faeryn sighed as she laid there in pain, "Princess? What does he mean Princess?" She thought.

She slowly sat up as examined her surroundings. She was in a strange room, flowers adorned the walls and vines clung to the ceiling and ran along the floor. "Am I dreaming?"

She looked down and realized she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. She was wearing a soft white gown that oddly smelled of roses. She lifted the skirts to examine it and realized that it was made of rose petals? Was she wearing a dress made of a white rose? " I must be dreaming! Did I get into an accident on my way home?" She thought.

"Come m'lady,you must make yourself presentable for the queen " She was brought out of her thoughts by the voice from before. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and saw a handsome man dressed in a black shirt with grey pants and a pair of black dress shoes. She felt a strange sense of familiarity but she couldn't understand why. She cautiously stood up and followed him. He brought her through the hall hall, and led her to a small room with yellow sunflowers decorating the door.

"Please wait here, I will send in some servants to assist you" the man said as he left.

She walked into the room and sat on an elegant golden chair that faced a beautifully crafted red boudoir.

"none of this can be real, it's all a dream! It must be!"

" I'm afraid it's not a dream your highness", a small girl said as she walked in with to others filling behind.

Faeryn said nothing as the girls filed into the room.

"We've come to assist you, so you make look presentable for the queen" the girls said in unison before bowing. Faeryn nodded and the girls began to work.

One of the girls grabbed her hand and brought her to an ivory dresser and pulled out red and white colored gown that resembled a blood rose. She took the dress and put it on. It was the most comfortable thing she had ever worn but again she felt as if she had seen this dress before. She was lead back to her seat so the girls could begin to do her hair. They braided her red curls into a crown, weaving flowers into it. When they finished they had her stand so that she may admire their work.

"You beautiful princess!" The girls said in unison.

"Thank you." She said

She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. As she admired herself she started to notice her reflection shift, she no longer saw herself, in her place stood a girl with similar features but a different face.

"Your highness? Are you alright?" The maxes asked in concern.

She was so distraught she almost didn't hear the maids calling her. She was brought out of her haze and followed the girls out of the room. As they walked through the halls she looked at the many portraits that adorned the walls. The people in them looked familiar to her but she couldn't tell why. She was sure she had never seen them before. Soon she passed a painting that had a family. She looked at the youngest in the portrait and realized it was the girl she had seen before. She continued down and saw a small painting hanging by itself, it was a portrait of a girl with long black hair, blue eyes and and pale white skin. Upon further inspection she noticed a birthmark on her forehead.

She then realized this portrait strangely reminded her of...Malloren!


End file.
